


You're gonna have a Pap time

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Skeletons, cutesy stuff and hot shower skeleton sex, magical ghost dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Papyrus. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 10 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're gonna have a Pap time

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Kami know you're all thirsty af to have _both_ of these goddamn skeletons fuck you at the same time, but you'll have to wait just a lill longer. Be patient, good things take time <33

You and Sans are sitting in the living room, you’re reading a manga Undyne and Alphys recommended you, while Sans is slowly dozing off over one of his science encyclopedias. It's a lazy early spring evening and the house is warm and comfortable. Just some general homely chill.

Sans suddenly wakes up, looking around sleepily. He stretches his arms and gets up. " Welp, I'm gonna go take a shower and head off to my room to get some sweet sweet sleep ."

"Okay, darling, good night," you reply and he comes over to you to give you a kiss before he enters the bathroom. You get back to your book but then you can quite clearly head Papyrus and Sans talking. Papyrus' voice is really loud and you recognize every word while Sans' voice you don't understand, but hear it because of how deep it is. It seems they're having some kind of an argument. You can hear Papyrus asking Sans to leave and don't disrupt his plans and Sans apparently tells some joke because Papyrus gets angry. Then the bathroom door opens and Sans is shoved out, big grin on his face.

" AND YOU TELL THE HUMAN THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, REQUEST THEIR PRESENCE HERE IN THE BATHING ROOM, PLEASE, " you hear quite clearly. Sans turns to you and points to the door.

" Yeah what he said, " he says, grin getting wider as Papyrus groans. You giggle and nod. Sans goes upstairs to his room, giving you one more peck on the forehead and ruffling your hair lovingly.

You put the book aside and get up, stretching your arms up. Then you go towards the door and knock on it gently.

"You wanted something Papy?" you ask.

" UH- UM WAIT!!! JUST A MOMENT! " he yells, you hear shuffling and splashing.

" OKAY, YOU MAY COME IN HUMAN! " You chuckle at how excited he sound and open the door.

The humid hot air blows into your face gently, filled with the aroma of scented candles and soap. Papyrus is sitting on the edge of the tub in his bright orange bathing robe with a little picture of a stegosaurus on the front pocket. He's facing away from you but slowly turns around with a look that's... hard to describe. It seems he's trying to look sexy, or maybe he's about to challenge you to a Pokémon battle. He slips one shoulder out of the robe seductively and you feel your lungs erupting with laughter. You don't want to hurt him however, so in the last attempt you turn around and choke the laughter as bets as you can.

" AH I SEE! " he exclaims proudly, " MY CHARM HAS RID YOU OF BREATH! I DON'T BLAME YOU, NOBODY COULD RESIST MY SEDUCTION TECHNIQUE. NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!! " You finally overcome the comedy of the situation and stand up, turning your head to Papyrus, who's looking at you happily and proudly. You turn your back to him again, leaving him to wait for it for a moment.

" UM... IS SOMETHING THE MATTER...? " he asks, worried. That's when you grab at the hem of your shirt and slowly pull it over your head. You take your time before you throw it aside and get to unhook your bra, putting on a little show. You look back to Paps with a half lidded lustful gaze, then grin victoriously when seeing his eyes wide, jaw ajar, orange blush spreading over his cheekbones.

" OH NO! YOURE RETALIATING! " Papyrus yells, dramatically throwing up his arms, " HOW COULD I NOT CONSIDER THE POSIBILITY?! " You giggle and approach him while unbuttoning your pants. Eventually you back yourself into him and sit on his lap, giggling and pulling his head closer for a kiss. He kisses you back, hands gently landing on your hips.

" I CAN'T DENY THE OBVIOUS, YOU HAVE WON THIS BATTLE. BUT! DON'T COUNT ON YOUR VICTORY JUST YET, HUMAN! I, AFTERALL, HAVE FINISHED IN CLOSE SECOND. " You laugh and turn a bit so you could wrap your hands around him lovingly.

You start making out a bit, Pap's tongue ready in advance, he knows you this well already. You haven't expected him to do something quite like this, but you sure aren't complaining. You grab his bath robe and pull it down, keeping it from falling into the filled bathtub, and leaving him naked and as beautiful as ever. He starts reaching out to touch your sides, but you quickly get up, getting rid of the rest of the clothes. You take his hand and pull him up to stand before you, hugging him and placing your head on his ribs.

You stand like that for a bit and you notice a muffled piano music in the background, playing some romantic tune. You giggle a bit, appreciating how much work Pap did for you, preparing all this, and give him a little peck on the sternum. He brushes your hair in response, cupping your cheek and making you look up at him where you see him smiling, looking so delighted and glad you like what he prepared for you both.

"We should get inside or the water will get cold without us," you whisper and withdraw a bit.

" INDEED! THEN ALL OF THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN POINTLESS! " he nods.

You chuckle, "And we wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

You both enter the bathtub, Pap leaning against the surface and you lying on him sideways. It’s not the most comfortable position, but you're pretty sure you won’t stay like this for a long time...

You're enjoying the warmth and Pap’s presence and after a bit you look up at him and ask if he’s got something prepared.

" WHY, YES, I DO IN FACT! IM GLAD YOU ASKED, HUMAN, " he smiles down at you and you return the smile.

Paps kisses you gently and his hands slide over your shoulders, warm from the water.

" AH, JUST A MOMENT, " he says and reaches behind you where you can't see. When his hands return to your skin they're covered by some kind of soap or scented oil. Paps starts rubbing your back and shoulders, giving you a massage. His boney fingers feel great sliding along your skin and soon you growl in pleasure, closing your eyes in consent.

For a few minutes you just enjoy the touch, relaxing deeply, then Paps pulls you closer for a kiss. You turn around and the two you make out very slowly and gently, just enjoying each other. You rub your lips against his teeth softly while your hands slide over his bones aimlessly, over his ribs, sternum, collarbones, scapulas and then down his spine to his lumbar and back. Paps slides his hands down your back to your butt and runs his palms over your hips and butt cheeks in circles. Paps leans on his back more and you lay on his chest, comfortably lifted up by the water. You start running your fingers through his ribs gently while he plays with your hair and massages your scalp. You smile and slide your hands down to his pelvis, your hands resting on his hipbones, softly running over the edges with your palms, back and forth in the warm water.

You notice that Paps starts breathing harder, his ribcage rising and lifting you up a little bit. You grin and give him a harder touch, to which he gasps, his hands sliding down your back. You slowly track the edge of his pelvic bones to his pubis and grab at it with both hands, making Paps give out a long silent moan. You gasp in surprise yourself when his hands squeeze your butt.

You expect him to start apologizing like usually does after he doing something unintentionally, but he doesn't and instead brings you closer, your body no longer laying on Pap, but sitting on his pelvis instead. You kiss some more and as he squeezes your butt again, you move your hips against his body, but it’s a bit closer than you expected and you rub it against his pubis, making you both moan into each other's mouths. You want to repeat the motion, but before you can, Paps pushes you up, so your head is higher than his and your boobs are in his face. He draws the wet surface of his tongue against them, even biting at your nipples carefully, and you brace yourself against the tile wall in front of you, panting breathlessly.

His hands are still on your butt, kneading it, and he slowly traces one of them down to your crotch. He moves one of his fingers around your outer lips lightly, teasing you and getting needy sounds out of you. He circles your clit a few times before entering you, making your body tremble, panting his name. "Pap, that feels so amazing, please please, give me more, please," you whisper in one breath. He whimpers in response, but obliges and adds another finger.

He pulls away from your breasts staring at your crotch while he fingers you, seemingly fascinated. You try to calm your breathing but the bumps of his joints and the constant movement make it very hard to keep it down. You moan out shakily and hang your head, your forehead resting against the top of Papy’s skull.

" ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF HUMAN? " he asks, sort of quieter than usual. You nod eagerly, hands squeezing into fists on which you are leaning on the wall, letting out a long shaky exhale. Paps smiles widely and lifts his head to give you a smooch. His other hand slides up your side to your breast and he squeezes one in his palm, leaning back in to kiss it. He circles your nipple with his tongue and you start to moan quite loud. The movement of his fingers inside you intensifies and you can barely hold up on your knees, he scissors inside of you and eventually slips another finger in. He’s sliding over your walls and pressing his thumb against your clit quite hard, his pace faster than you're used to.

"Ah- Ah! Ah- Paps!" you gasp out, your voice suddenly drowned in Papyrus' own groan. It comes to you that his voice is strangely deeper than usual, when suddenly his teeth close around your nipple and the small bit of pain sends you over the edge, eyes shutting and arms shaking as you come, gasping for air.

You exhale in bliss, groaning when Paps pulls out of you, looking up at you. You feel your hands and legs slowly giving away and soon you slouch down, Papyrus quickly catching you in his arms with a gasp.

" OH MY, ARE YOU OKAY?! ...HOW ARE YOU FEELING? " he asks while you place your head on his sternum.

"I'm great," you exhale, smiling, "that was really good, Papy." You feel his chest raising and lowering with heavy breathing.

" AH WELL, BESIDES MY CULINARY EXPERTISE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS EXCELS AT MANY THINGS! " he says, but you notice his usually boastful loud voice is noticeably shaky. You figure he's aroused and in need of attention, but as you lay on his chest, you start to realize the water has gone uncomfortably colder. You lift yourself and turn around, reaching for the plug.

" W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I-I MEAN YOU'RE- YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE NOW A-ARE YOU? " Papyrus lifts himself up, a worried look on his orange face. You turn to him and smile reassuringly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," you say, reaching out for the shower head, "I just thought we could turn up the heat a bit."

You place the shower head into a holder so the water falls mostly down your back and the hot droplets feel amazing on your body. You return to Papy, sitting on his femurs and kissing him, reassuring him you're not going away, not ever. You brush his skull, running your hands down his bones, moving your head to his neck and licking his cervical vertebrae. He moans in response, tilting his head to give you better access and you suck at them, sending a shiver down his spine. Your hands get down to his pelvis again, circling the place from where the base of his appendage forms and after a few strokes it’s there, orange and slightly glowing, illuminating the white walls of the bathtub.

You don't touch it directly just yet, teasing him like he did, and ghosting your hand along his length, just barely touching it, but not quite. It’s not until he begs you, saying " AH- HUMAN, COULD YOU- AH, TOUCH ME, PLEASE? " when you grab him gently and stroke him.

He’s soon panting, wanting more and you raise yourself and position your crotch over the head of his dick, and his breath catches as he waits for you to lower yourself onto him. But when you're not moving down for a longer while, he gets confused and looks you in the face.

"You want me?" you ask quietly and he seems to freeze as you say it.

You're just about to ask if he’s okay, when his eyes move around your face, looking at you in detail and then he returns back to your eyes. " Y-YES. PLEASE, HUMAN, I WOULD ACTUALLY LOVE TO HAVE YOU, " he says, confident and proud of himself for only stuttering once. You smile, giving him a small peck on the tip of his nasal bone, and exhale deeply.

You brace yourself against his clavicles and slowly descend on him, both of you whimpering at the sensation. When you get all of him in, you stay still for a few seconds and realize how much your knees are hurting, moving them around a bit to make it more comfortable. Your movements make Pap moan out, hands gripping at the edges of the tub, and a wide grin spreads over your flushed face. But suddenly you hear another, deeper voice. It’s quiet now, but you're sure you heard it.

You turn your head to the bathroom door, staring at it for a few seconds, but then Pap’s pants out again and you turn back to him quickly so he won’t notice. You slowly start moving up and down, watching Pap’s blissful face, but trying to filter his noises a bit. And you hear it again. Now you're sure Sans is there, somewhere behind the door, listening to you while you fuck.

You get distracted when Papyrus' hands close around your waist, squeezing your hips and he's trying to move you faster, stuttering through his panting to ask you if it's okay with you. You don't respond but don't say no either, grabbing his shoulders and going with his movement, nice and fast, biting down on your lip to not moan too loud. Papyrus is as loud as ever, eyes shut and head thrown back until his hands wrap around you and he pushes you closer, landing messy kisses onto your face.

" HUMAN, AH! HUMAN I- AHHH! CAN I- AAH! CAN I GET UP WITH YOU?! " Papyrus suddenly yells out. You're dazed and kind of out of it by now so you can't figure out for shit what he means over everything that's happening right now. But you know whatever Paps wants won't hurt you, so you nod.

You get kind of startled when he lifts you up, pulling out of you, and pretty easily pulls you up on your feet. You don't even know how he did that before he turns you around and pushes you against the wall, leaning onto your back, hot breath on the back of your head. You're still kind of confused to what just happened when he enters you again and you completely forget about it, moaning out loud in the intense pleasure and squeezing your hands into fists against the wall.

" NYEEEEEEH! " Papyrus moans loudly, pounding into you, arms wrapped around your form. It feels amazing.

You're so out of it you don't even notice getting so close and then you're coming, crying out Pap’s name and he grunts, speeding up even more and soon following you loudly. The same sensation of having your insides overfilled overcomes you, the feeling strange but not at all unpleasant. You moan out again, feeling some of the stuff drip down your thighs, until is dissolves into thin air and you're left empty again. You're glad he’s still holding you or else you would have fallen down, your legs unable to support you from the intense sensations you just experienced.

After he calms down a bit, he carefully picks you up bridal style and you smile up at him, snuggling your head into his neck. He gets you both out of the bathtub and then places you on a rug and holds you still for a bit, probably not sure if he can let you go, so you wouldn't fall.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I can stand on my own now," you reassure him and he nods. He reaches for a towel and proceeds to dry you all up. It’s very pleasant and you enjoy the gentle rubbing a lot, giving him a thank-you hug and a peck after he's done. You then put your clothes on so you don't freeze and return the favor, taking your time to be sure all of him is dry.

When you exit the bathroom, Sans is already gone, as you expected. You take Paps to his room, where you tuck him into bed and read him that one good night story he loves until he falls asleep, nyehing softly in his snores.

You silently tiptoe to your own bedroom which you share with Sans and see him sitting on the bed, reading the autobiography of Adam Sandler like he always does when he can’t fall asleep. You get under the sheets, snuggling up to his side.

He looks down at you and smiles. " Hey babe, how did you enjoy Pap’s surprise? " he chuckles, already knowing the answer.

"It was great! Though there was something that surprised me even more..."

Sans gives you a fleeting side look before his eyes dart back into the book.  
“ Yeah? ” he says, trying to sound casual, avoiding your gleeful stare.

You smirk, leaning in, and whisper, "Next time, you should keep your voice down better, babe."

Sans doesn't answer, staring intensely into the book while vibrant blue spreads around his face. He mumbles something you can't quite catch and slowly pulls the book closer to his face as if he was trying to hide from you, but you just chuckle and give him a good night kiss on his cheek. Sans turns to you, surprised, but eventually smiles. You smile back and prop yourself with a pillow, wrapping a hand around his body and after a few seconds, you're already falling asleep.

Before you doze off completely, you hear him exhaling shakily in relief. " Why was I even worried in the first place... "

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 10 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
